Elevator Fuck
by avidwrestlingfan
Summary: John Cena and Paige though they'd enjoy an short, slightly awkward elevator ride together, what happens when the elevator breaks down and they find themselves with nothing to do but enjoy each others company?


Vince, I'm tired, can we talk about it tomorrow?", John Cena asked as he made his way towards the elevator. " God dam it, John, you're going soft on me," Vince replied before hanging up. Cena sighed and stepped into the elevator. He pressed the button for the car park and leaned against the wall, resting his face in his hand as the doors began to close. "Hold the door" a voice screamed, John recognised the accent right away, it was Paige.

Instinct kicked in and John immediately held the door, meeting Paige with that million dollar smile as she slid between the gap between the doors. "Thanks John" she said as she backed into the corner." No worries " John responded, "you going down?" " Yes, I am" she said. John nodded and backed into the opposite corner, silence filled the air. Paige filled the silence, "how's Nikki?" she asked. John smiled at the thought of his love and said " yeah she's good, on my way to meet her now". A giggle slipped through Paige's mouth, "she must be good then", Paige's giggle then turned into a full blown laugh. John politely laughed, " I guess she is". The laughter came to an end as soon as the elevator shook, and darkness surrounded them.

"Oh my god, what the fuck" Paige panicked. "Stay calm" John instructed, he then pressed the emergency button. A voice repeated John's "stay calm" instruction. "You better get us the fuck out of here" Paige screamed. "We'll have you out soon, stay calm". Paige was about to let out an aggressive rant, but she replaced it with a scream. "Page, chill out, we're fine", John said, approaching her slowly. The closer he got, the less angry she felt, she began to feel comforted and safe as she looked into his eyes. Silence filled the air again. This time John filled it, "you should let Del Rio know what's going on". Paige blushed, and transferred her stare to her feet." Yeah, I should, you should do the same with Nikki". Both got out there phones, only to learn that they had no phone reception, both groaned. "Can we get a timeline?" John asked the voice. "We're not really sure what the problem is yet, an hour tops". This time Paige did not hold back, " fuck you, you fucking twat, we're famous, we've got places to be". John buried his face in his hand again, as the voice apologized and disappeared.

Paige blushed at her outburst, and at Johns reaction. She then sunk in the corner and contemplated what to say next. Five minutes had passed and John still had his face in his hand, "are you alright John?" , she pondered, John looked up, plastered a smile over his face and said "yeah, I'm just a little stressed". Paige sat up, "aw, what about? John laughed, " being stuck in a elevator for a start". Paige knew that there was more to it than that, she knew something was really bugging him, but she decided not to pursue the topic, she didn't want to annoy John. " I bloody wish they'd hurry up" Paige complained. John tried to get the attention of the voice "hello?" he shouted into the speaker. There was no reply. "Oh just bloody brilliant" Paige moaned. " If it wasn't for your accent, I'd be getting really annoyed at all your bitching" Paige went bright red, yet again, but an controllable smile possessed her face, " you like my accent?", The colour of her cheeks forced a smile out of John, "yeah, it's very, I don't know it, just a joy to listen to". Paige directed her eyes towards her feet and mumbled" thanks".

John then sat down sat himself down next to Paige. " Looks like we could be stuck here for a while", Paige sighed," God, I'm so board", seconds later, Paige's stomach grumbled," and I'm so fucking hungry". John laughed and patted Paige's knee, "hopefully we'll be out of here soon kiddo". Her body lightly shook at John's touch, John immediately removed his hand, "whoa, you alright? Paige inched away from him, "yeah, fine, it's just, well, you're John Cena, you make me bloody nervous" she said with a nervous laugh. "Please don't be nervous" John replied, "I'm just a normal guy, just like every other guy on the roster". Paige chuckled, "no you're not, you're John bloody Cena, you are the ultimate guy". John shook his head, " Yeah, that's more of a blessing than a curse, these days". Paige inched back closer to John, "how so?" John grunted, "nah, it doesn't matter" A moment of hesitation followed before Paige grabbed John's arm, " no, come on, we've got nothing else to do".

John started into Paige's eyes, " I guess I'm just tired of the grind, wrestling just isn't as fun as it used to be, the Hollywood life was never fun, and well, I don't love Nikki". Tension filled the air, " wow", Paige exclaimed, " I wasn't expecting that" John then buried his head in his hand again, Paige wrapped her hands around John and squeezed him tight, "It'll be alright, mate". Several seconds later, Paige still had her arms around John, her nerves clear from the tightness of her grip, "If you don't love Nikki, then why are you still with her?" she asked. "I thought I loved her, I like to think that I love her, but I don't, not like she loves me". Paige pondered her response for a moment, "shouldn't you let her go then?". John loosened himself from Paige's grip, " I intended to tonight, before all this happened".

Paige again pondered her response, but before she could he asked, "what about you, do you love Alberto?". Another response that Paige had to ponder, " No I don't, being honest, he's just a fuck buddy" she lied, kind of. She didn't love Del Rio, but he was much more than a fuck buddy, however she had loved Cena since her teen days. Posters of him decorated her teenage room, she'd cover them with kisses every night, the mere mention of his name would set the butterflies off, and now all these years later, she found herself stuck in an elevator with him, blushing and shaking at his smile and touch, the butterflies raging inside of her.

Cena nodded his head, " you're young you'll figure it out", Paige replied with " yeah, I just get lost in my head sometimes". Cena scanned his view towards the ceiling, " yeah, me too, I feel like the whole world is plotting against me sometimes", he paused in thought, "I guess I'm just sick of everything and everyone, being stuck in here is a bit of a blessing". Paige didn't reply, just shot Cena a sympathetic smile. Another tense few moments of silence passed, the pair were still sitting mere inches apart. The voice had still not returned. " Cena shifted his body so he was completely facing Paige, he stared deep into her eyes. Paige immediately began to plush, the two didn't exchange a single word, Paige's embarrassment eventually caused her to tilt her vision away him, only for John to gently push her chin back up, reconnecting his eyes with hers. Cena leaned in, two pairs lips were inches apart, Paige bit her lip, "is this ok? Paige whispered "yeah". Cena then softly kissed Paige.

Both set of hands remained by their sides. Several thoughts were skipping around Paige's mind. She was convinced she was dreaming, every teenage dream of hers was coming true, once the pair were comfortable with each others lips, they're hands began to travel, Paige wrapped her hands around Cena's head, while he copped a feel of her chest, lightly squeezing her small, round boobs. She moaned into his mouth as he squeezed. The two's lips then separated, before quickly meeting again. Paige lightly pushed Cena down as they kissed, positioning herself on top of him as they made out. Cena's erect cock pressed up against Paige, she giggled into his mouth, and moved her hand towards it jerking it off through his suit pants.

Page eventually sat up and removed her leather jacket, her green tank top swiftly followed, leaving only her black bra. Cena then sat up, reconnecting his lips with hers, while pushing her against the wall, her hand began to wander down his suit pants, Cena groaned as she once again made contact, recommencing the jerking process. Paige eventually pulled her lips away and dropped to her knees, pulling down Johns pants, her eyes grew at the sight of his mega cock in the flesh. She winked up at John as she covered his cock with her mouth. John instantly began to moan, which forced Paige to giggle on his cock and lick it. John stroked her head, gently pushing it further down on his cock. "Aw. Fuck" he moaned, "get up". She quickly rose to her feet. John dropped slightly, undid her black bra, and started playing with her tits, kissing and squeezing her tits, he wasn't squeezing lightly this time, he was squeezing aggressively. " Oh fuck" she purred . John then took his cock and shoved it between her tits, the tip was met with the taste of Paige's tongue.

"I want it inside of me" she then commanded. John smiled, " what the lady wants, the lady gets". Paige stripped herself of her tight, black pants and allowed John to sink even further, and pull down her black panties. Paige was soaking wet, " someone's excited" John said, " right back at you" Paige replied. The pair exchanged flirtatious smiles before Cena stuck his middle finger into Paige's wet pussy. She screamed as he shoved in and out. " Do you want my dick?" he asked. Paige screamed her answer, " yes, I want your fucking dick inside of me". John replied by rising himself back up and meeting her lips, his finger still resting in her pussy, Paige broke the kiss, " give it to me" she said with a very serious look in her eye. A look that let John know she wasn't to be deprived of his dick.

The second John pulled his finger out, Paige raised it to her lips, and shoved it into her mouth, licking her own pussy juiced off Johns finger, She held eye contact as she did it, His draw dropping as she did it. John then pressed her into the elevator wall and teased her pussy, resting the tip of his cock against her pussy. " Tell me you want it" he said. She let out a desperate cry, " I fucking want it". Satisfied with the response, he began to fuck Paige. He didn't start nice and slow, he just fucked her hard and fast. " Oh my fucking god" she screamed. John remained silent,. He wore an expression of anger, but this showed Paige his enjoyment. He was fucking her like the little cock slut she was. " Fuck me John" she screamed repeatedly. Her voice fading into moans with each scream. John covered her mouth with his hand, cautious of being heard. Paige's eye originally had a shocked look in her eye but it reverted back to a look of pleasure once John quickened the pace.

Paige licked his hand which John then quickly removed. " I'm gonna cum", she aggressively whispered. John flashed the same million dollar smile he originally greeted Paige with and continued to fuck her. " Come on, cum for me, cum for me like the British slut you are. Paige's body shook and she let out what seemed like an endless moan, Paige came all over John's dick. The two exchanged eye contact. Paige blushed and produced an embarrassed smile, she then turned her eyes down to John's cock, biting her lip.

He slowly pulled himself out of Paige, she immediately dropped to her knees, the red cheeked, star struck girl had once again been replaced by the naughty, feisty, English girl. She rolled her tongue around his cock and proceeded to jerk it, hard and fast, almost as hard and fast as she'd just been fucked. She grunted, " I want every last drop of it". She jerked harder, " every last fucking drop". Her hand stroked it up and down, pausing only to spit on it or play with the head in a circular fashion. Her eyes lit up as pre cum dripped.

" Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum", he gasped. Paige smiled and sucked hard on his cock. John began to breath heavily, Paige ran her mouth up and down his cock. John finally exploded, filling her mouth with his spunk. " Oh fuck" he moaned, as he cock softened. Paige sucked and sucked, ensuring that she indeed acquired every last drop. Paige eventually released his cock from her mouths grip. She then released her cum stained tongue, flaunting it up at John. It was swallowed seconds later, with the help of John tilting her chin up, both holding eye contact as he did.

The moment the cum travelled down her throat, the shy girl returned. She rose to her feet, fixing her hair and reached for her clothes. John backed into the corner, "so" he said, not really knowing what to say. " Don't worry about it" Paige quickly replied, " it was just a bit of time filling fun". John replied with an grateful nod. The two got dressed and remained in complete silence for 10 minutes. Breaking eye contact as soon as it was made. The voice finally returned, " sorry guys, we don't know what's going on, its gonna be at least another hour"


End file.
